WindClan
(some of This information comes from the warriors wiki, so credits to them) WindClan is a group of cats that live primarily on the open moors. Their founding leader, Windstar, got her name from being able to run as fast as the wind, so by extension, the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description : WindClan cats are known for their love of open spaces. They are small and wiry compared to the other Clans. They live on open fields, or moorland, where they catch their main prey of hares and rabbits. Of all four Clans, they are the least used to wet ground, preferring the grassy ground of the moors, which they sleep on. They do not like to sleep in the shelter of dens because they prefer the fresh air. They are fiercely loyal and tough. They can also be nervous and quick to flee, due to lack of cover on the moor. In the old forest home, they took pride in being the closest Clan to the Moonstone, where the leaders and medicine cats went to share tongues with StarClan, and they often find themselves blessed to be the closest Clan to StarClan, both physically and spiritually since they do not live in an environment surrounded by trees or many shrubs that block their view of Silverpelt. They are considered the fastest of the Clan cats, and are considered to be the most quick witted amongst the other Clans. They are also the easiest to be offended and are the least likely to start battles between other Clans. The pelts of WindClan favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. Of all the Clans, they have the deepest knowledge of Twolegs from seeing them on the farms that surround their territory. Territory In the lake territories : The lake territory for WindClan is called Hare Hill by Twolegs. The borders of the Clan have Twoleg names, such as the Hare Hill Riding Stables and Hare Hill road. Landmarks here include: :* Camp - A shallow scoop in the ground open to the sky. :* Moon pool - A stream marking WindClan's northern border, which is shared with ThunderClan. Leads up to the Moonpool. :* Horseplace - The fence of Horseplace marks the Southern border of WindClan. Their heavy hooves make cats stay away from them. :* Lake Shore - WindClan is located on the eastern shore of the Lake. A giant boulder resides in the center of the camp. This is called the Tallrock, where the leader makes his speeches. A gorse bush against the rock is the nursery. In another boulder is the medicine cat's den. The leader, apprentices, warriors and the deputy sleep in the center underneath the sky. In bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. There is also an old badger set where the elders sleep. Camp The WindClan lake camp is a shallow scoop in the ground of the moor. Unlike other camps, it does not have any natural protection; they rely on the warriors to protect it. There are several boulders nearby, the highest being called the Tallrock and used by the leader to call meetings. * The nursery is under a gorse bush. * The medicine cat's den is in a crevice in the rock. * The elders' den is in an old badger set. * The other cats, including the leader, prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers.